Talk:Deva/Archive 1
These things The spanish page has the images of the zodiac animals that Henry shows the others. Do we want to merge those images and add them? If someone could somehow incorporate the sanskrit symbols, that would be even better. 23:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also: do we want this to be a Bandai or Toei article? The other groups are all Bandai, and the group does appear in the cards. :Antylamon's profile should list the evolution from Lopmon, and possibly other evolutions, since it is explicitly the Deva type Antylamon. However, only Lopmon is non-debatable. :Finally: We need to confirm the "Exalted" types for each of these, since the "Holy" types vary, and we need to do the alternating grey and white thing that other group articles do. 00:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Shift to Bandai. It's a Bandai group, and Bandai > Toei. Lanate (talk) 03:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Pajiramon and Vajramon are both "Deva Beast Digimon" if I heard correctly. ::Kumbiramon is introduced as "Deva Digimon" so take of that what you will. ::Caturamon's the only explicit Exalted Beast of the bunch. ::Everyone else doesn't have their types explicitly stated. Lanate (talk) 04:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Does it ever say anything like "The Deva are all Exalted Beast" Digimon? :::I would interpret Pajiramon and Vajramon as "Deva, Beast". 04:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, although the kanji read "Twelve Heavenly Generals", the kana read "Deva". This should probably be a translation ref (you're best with those), and we should figure out how to mention the "Deva" as mythological figures, too. 21:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not in any episode I can find. Lanate (talk) 03:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Tamers trivia point In the original version of Digimon Tamers, the Deva serve all four of the Digimon Sovereigns, while in the English dub, they serve Zhuqiaomon exclusively. Zhuqiaomon: "The Humans endanger our future and they destroyed my servants!" Zhuqiaomon: "I lost the Deva, our servants, because of them." I checked the raw myself, and what Zhuqiaomon says is . It looks like what happened is that the fan-subber translated it as "our" because that was what he was expecting from the franchise—however, the rest of the season shows even Andiramon subservient to Zhuqiaomon. Because of that, my conclusion is that the subbed version had an understandable flaw, but since the trivia point relies on that one line, it really isn't appropriate to use. Are there any official subs for Digimon Tamers? 19:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, there are no official subs for Tamers, just 02. I'm assuming you're using Positron Cannon's subs, as he's the only who's gotten that far. Most likely, it's a typo. If this is that big of a deal, I suppose we could wait until The Wild Bunch gets up to that point (which could be a long time from now).---- Rad140 (Message) 20:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the thing is that it can be translated as "our", there's just no reason to assume that it would be. If there was official subs and they translated it as "our", then we would need the trivia point, but without official subs, we're basically saying "In Tamers, all of the Deva called Zhuqiaomon their master, but at one point, the fansubs translate "my servants" as "our servants"."